


The Ponds at Torchwood

by szm



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Happy AU land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(moved from lj)</p><p>Spoiler for A Good Man Goes To War</p><p>A visit to the Hub doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ponds at Torchwood

Once when they were twelve Rory kicked Amy’s psychiatrist. After that Rory’s parents tried to make him stop seeing Amy, but Amy had already decided she was keeping him so that didn’t work. His expression as he kicked Dr Franks was remarkably similar to the one he was wearing now. 

“Tell your _boyfriend_ to get his gun out of my daughters face!” he said to the tall, good looking guy in the suit. Ianto.

“I sure the Captain has a good reason for his actions,” replied Ianto sounding almost bored.

“Dr River Song, wanted criminal on over 100 planets,” said Captain Jack holding his gun steady and pointed straight at River.

“One hundred and thirty two,” correctly River proudly. She winked at Amy. “Thirty six, if you count the Golbart system.”

“After what you did at Halkirk I’m not letting you loose round Cardiff,” said Jack not looking in the slightest bit amused.

River’s face went stony. “What do you know about Halkirk?” she demanded.

“I was there,” replied Jack flatly.

River didn’t say anymore but her face was a picture and not a very happy one. Neither was Rory’s.

“What authority have you got to point a gun at River?” he asked coldly. 

“This is _my_ city,” replied Jack. 

That was it. That was as much as Amy could take. “Really?” she said, eyebrow raised. “You _own_ Cardiff. Really?!”

“No he doesn’t,” agreed Rory. “And anyway River isn’t Welsh.” He gestured to Jack’s gun. “Do I have to ask again?”

Ianto straightened up. “Captain Harkness is a duly appointed representative of Torchwood. An organisation charged by Queen Victoria to protect the British Empire from extra-terrestrial threats. In perpetuity.”

“Oo,” said the funny looking man at the back. Before River had stepped out of the TARDIS Jack had introduced him as ‘Owen’. He was sat in-between two women. Tosh and Gwen, Amy remembered. “The tea boy’s stepped up. Where’s your money going?”

“Ianto,” said Tosh confidently. Amy hid a smirk. The Last Centurion could totally take the tea boy.

“Odds-on favourite,” agreed Owen with a nod.

“River is not an alien,” said Rory, his tone and stance daring Ianto to argue.

“What odds are you giving on the fella with the nose?” asked Gwen idly.

Owen gave it some thought. “5-to-1,” he said finally.

Gwen nodded. “Go on then, twenty quid.”

“Yeah, I’ll come in on that,” Amy shouted across. Rory turned to glare at her. “What? Those are good odds!” She leant over to nudge River. “You want to make a bet too? Never going to get better odds on ‘the Last Centurion’.” But River was too busy having a staring contest with Jack over the top of his gun. Amy caught Owen’s eye. “Tense place this, isn’t it?”

Owen shrugged. “You get used to it.”

The Doctor chose that moment to sweep out of the TARDIS. “Right then,” he said clapping his hands together. “Sorry about that, are we all introduced?” He took in the scene before him. “Oh Jack! A hello would have done, maybe a cup of tea. Ooo, do you have any Macaroons?”


End file.
